A Little Fall of Rain
by TheOriginalMelly
Summary: A fic a wrote based around the song from Les Mis


Title: A Little Fall of Rain (kind of a song fic)

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: Merthur

Summary: If you have ever heard the song you will know what is gonna happen.

Warning: Major character death (Arthur knows about Merlin's magic)

Beta'd : By my sister

The ambush had taken everyone by surprise. Morgana's solders were much stronger than last time. Arthur had to pull his Knights back in order to re-group and tend to the injured.

"Sire, there is someone coming this way. Wait, is that - ? It's Merlin!" Sir Leon shouted back at Arthur who ran to where Leon was keeping watch. Lo and behold, it was Merlin but there was something wrong. He was staggering a bit.

"Leon, go look after the knights." he said, leaping over the wall that concealed them all and running to where Merlin had stopped.

"Merlin, what are you doing here? I thought I sent you back to Camelot."

"You did, but I did not see her when I got there but I met Gauis and he said that he would give Gwen the letter." Merlin stumbled, Arthur caught him before he hit the ground. "I don't think I can stand anymore."

"Merlin, what's wrong?" he brushed aside Merlin's fringe, "There is something wet on your hair."

His eyes widened, "Merlin you're hurt. You need some help." He looked down to where he was clutching his bleeding side, "Oh gods it's everywhere."

Merlin simply smiled up at the sky. His eyes flashed gold and the heavens opened. Sighing in relief he looked to Arthur.

"Don't worry Arthur, I don't feel any pain . . . heh . . . A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now." He reaches his hand up to caress his face.

"You're here" he coughed, a little blood escaping his lips, "That's all I need right now, and you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers grow."

Arthur lifted Merlin so he was cradling his head to his chest.

"What, Merlin you're talking crazy, we have to stop the bleeding, hang on." Lifting his chain mail slightly, he ripped the bottom of his shirt.

"Arthur, no. It took me ages to fix that shirt last time" His body tensing up, as another coughing fit took over. Arthur pressed the ripped fabric to the wound. It did nothing at all. It was soaked through in a matter of seconds.

"You will live, Merlin. Dear gods above." Tears beginning to burn at his eyes, "If I could heal your wounds with words of love . . ."

Merlin wiped at the tears that began to fall.

"Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me . . ."

"Merlin, you would live a hundred years. If I could show you how. I won't desert you now . . ."

"The rain can't hurt me now, this rain will wash away what's past and you will keep me safe and you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

The rain was slowly beginning to let up as Arthur saw the light slowly leave Merlin's eyes.

"Hush, Merlin hush"

"I don't feel any pain, I'm just so sorry that I failed you. You were my destiny and I failed you."

"No you didn't, without you I would have perished long ago Merlin.

"No, don't close your eyes, no we can still get help!" He turned in the direction of his men, "LEON! GWAINE! ANYBODY, I'M HERE!"

"That's all I need to know." Merlin leaned in closer, "And you will keep me safe."

No one was coming. He was losing Merlin and no one was coming to help. _This_ _can't be happening._

He rested his forehead upon Merlin's, "I will stay with you till you are sleeping."

"Arthur, I . . . I love . . ."

The rain stops until it's mere droplets dripping from the dead smouldering trees.

"No, Merlin wake up, Merlin! NO, NO, NO WAKE UP"

But he only held limp lifeless body beneath him.

"Please don't leave me."

Clutching his body to his chest rocking back and forth as he started sobbing uncontrollably, his face buried in his hair.

"SIRE! Sire are you o . . ." Leon tried to reach out to touch his shoulder, Arthur whipped his head around to glare at Leon and the knights that had followed him.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"Sire, we are . . . ."

"Sorry? Thanks to you Merlin is gone, we could have saved him." He turns back to what used to be his friend.

"We could have saved him."

New tears began to stream down his face. Gwaine came to kneel down beside him, taking one look at Merlin's limp body, taking note of the wound that had drenched his blue tunic a dark purple.

"Arthur." His voice was soft, "There is no way we could have saved . . . ."

"No don't say that, No he had magic, he could have stopped the bleeding, but instead he made it rain, why didn't he stop the . . ."

Arthur stopped and looked at the ground. Where Merlin's hand brushed the ground, a small white flower had begun to grow. Looking around, he noticed more flowers covering the ground, tiny buds were beginning to bud on the trees everything was seeming to almost heal itself.

"And rain will make the flowers grow."

A small smile flitted across his lips as he leaned down to Merlin's ear, "You will not be forgotten"

He gently lowered him to the ground, placing a kiss to his blood stained forehead.

He stood facing his knights looking at each one in turn and then back down to Merlin.

"He will not be forgotten. For his sacrifice, we will win this battle in the name of Merlin, and in the name of CAMELOT!"

Drawing his sword from its sheath, he thrust it skyward.

"FOR MERLIN AND FOR CAMELOT!" His fellow knight echoed, also thrusting their swords skyward.

The end

BEERCAN.


End file.
